Hiding with Death
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: Bella goes to Jacksonville for a secret check-up that Edward doesn't know about. When she returns,a few days pass then she vanishes. What did the check-up have for her to cause her to hide? Is she pregnant or sick? Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Edward. For the thousandth time, stop forcing yourself in this trip." I shouted at Edward for who knows how many today. I'd lost count at fifty. It's just me, going on a trip to Jacksonville where my mom lives.

"There's really no persuading you?" He asked, trying to dazzle me into submission.

My breathing hitched but I managed to talk. "No."

"You must be very determined to even deflect my superb dazzling abilities." Edward said, closing his eyes.

My breathing calmed. "Yes. Now leave, before I call your brothers to kick your butt back home."

"Fine. But it wouldn't be home without you." Edward said, positioning himself on the window.

"Stop whining and just go." I threw back at him with a laugh. His lips moved but I didn't hear whatever he said. He jumped from the window. I breathed a sigh of relief as I closed the window he went through.

Besides, he'd see me at his house before I go. I set to finish my packing then slept.

Next morning…

I woke up early, the sun hadn't risen yet. I got my thing downstairs before I crept into Charlie's room. I left him a note saying I was off early so I wouldn't miss the plane and to take good care of himself while I was away.

I drove to the Cullen's residence. When I reached the place, nobody was there but the front door was left open. I neared the grand piano and there was a note there.

The note said:

Alice said you'd drop by so I left you a note. We went hunting. Be back soon. Take whatever you may need.

Edward

The last sentence rang in my head over and over again. I was really going to Jacksonville for a check-up that Edward doesn't know and I needed money. Maybe he can lend me some. No, I mentally scolded myself. They trust me. But they have a lot and they won't notice. And they do this all the time. What difference would it make? What difference indeed.

In the end, my mental debate of "getting what I need" won over. I entered each room and seemingly curious, I touched almost everything then I took a hundred dollars from each of the five rooms.

Time passed and still they didn't come. I was waiting in the living room. I looked at the time and sighed. It was time to go.

I walked back to my truck with all the cash I took and gave the house one last glance before I got in. Then I pushed my truck to its extremes, away from the house.

EPOV

We reached the house after hunting, expecting to see a very impatient Bella but she was nowhere to be seen. We sniffed around the house and learned that she lingered on each of our rooms, maybe to pass the time by.

I was disappointed. I didn't get to see her before she left for Jacksonville.

This was going to be a very long weekend.

**A/N: If you don't like this, take a peek at my other stories. Maybe you'll like them better. Bella's Key, Land Beneath and Lost Memories.**


	2. Checkup

BPOV

I arrived at Jacksonville by nightfall. I had asked Renee to find me an apartment I could rent while staying at Jacksonville. I really didn't want them to know why I was really here.

I was deadest on my decision that she gave in immediately but she had one condition. She would provide the apartment with every necessity needed. I agreed so there wasn't any more trouble.

I was staying for the weekend. Yes, but what Edward didn't know was that I was really staying here for the whole week. He is so gonna freak out when I don't come back by Sunday night.

Glad that Philip had picked me up from the airport, I settled on the seat as he drove me to my apartment. He waved when he dropped me off and left me the keys. I slowly made my way to my apartment but what it really was, was a house.

I just shrugged. Always expect that Renee would go overboard. I got in the house and immediately found my way to the bedroom. I got my things unpacked then took a quick shower, too tired to even relax my muscles in the process. As soon as I got dressed and hit the bed, my eyelids closed and I slept.

Next morning, five o'clock a.m. …

I got up and was a little disoriented when Edward wasn't beside me. My brain picked up and I remembered that I was in Jacksonville and he was nowhere near me.

I sighed and went to what I supposed was the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and it was filled with everything, and I mean everything. I got a carton of milk out and went to the cabinet to get the cereal out. I hunted for a bowl somewhere and when I got one, I placed some cereal on it. I poured some milk and started digging into my breakfast.

By the time I was done washing the dishes, the sun had come out and I had the time to look around the house.

The house was nice, its walls painted with different shades of blue and lined with different shades of red. At first, I didn't make out any pattern in the design until I paid attention to the red lining. The house did have a lovely pattern but it wasn't entirely clean. I made a mental note to clean it after I come back from the hospital.

I got back to my room and got dressed for the hospital. I brought two hundred thousand dollars with me and called for a cab.

I got out of the cab right in front of the hospital. I got in and asked for a Dr. Morgan. I had set an appointment beforehand. He met me by the receptionist's desk.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Morgan. You must be Isabella Swan." He said, shaking my hand and smiling warmly.

"Just Bella," I corrected. "Uhmm… Sorry if I to be blunt but when will we start the series of tests?"

"About that… Are you sure you want to have every test? Can you afford to pay for every test?"

"It's worth a hundred twenty thousand dollars, right?" Dr. Morgan nodded. "I have the cash with me, ready to hand over once the tests are done."

"Okay then," he said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get started."

Many hours later…

"Thank you for the help, doctor." I said, shaking his hands.

"It was nothing. About the results, they will be sent to you at your current address once they're done." He said. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to call a cab for you. I think it may be the one over there." He said, pointing to a cab that was parked there for a few minutes already.

"Well then, I should be going. Thank you again, doctor." I said and then left.

Sunday evening…

I was sleeping but the phone that Edward gave me kept ringing so I woke up and answered it. "Hello." I said sleepily.

"Bella," Edward's worried voice came through the phone. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes." I said.

"Where are you?" Edward asked.

"At my house, why?" I said, snuggling deep into the covers.

'Why aren't you on the plane back to Forks?" His outraged voice asked.

"I'm staying here until the end of this week, meaning Sunday." I explained breathlessly. "You know what, Edward, in case you haven't noticed, you called in the middle of the night. And you just woke me up from my sleep. I'll call you first thing in the morning.

I didn't wait for his answer and just hung up. To make sure he wouldn't bother me again, I turned it off.

Next day…

I got out of bed and picked up the phone quickly before Edward calls again. After one ring, he answered and I put it in loudspeaker so we can talk while I do things. "Bella."

"Who else do you think it would be?" I asked, getting out of my clothes.

"Why weren't you on the plane back to Forks?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were really staying there for a whole week?"

"I was going to," I said, putting on some fresh clothes, "but you weren't there when I got to your house because apparently, you went out hunting." I headed to the kitchen and got on with cooking the bacon and eggs.

"Oh. Well why didn't you call to tell me?" He asked, no longer angry.

"I figured Alice would have told you. And I was busy with things here." I said digging into my plate of food.

"But she didn't," Edward replied.

"Hmm… That's weird. I would've thought she'd snatch the chance to spring something at you." I commented, contemplating.

"I heard that." Alice shouted over the phone just as the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought." I said. "I'll answer the door."

I walked to the door and was met by the postman. "Isabella Swan?" He inquired.

"Yes. Do you have anything there for me?" I asked.

"In fact, I do. There's a letter for you from the…, He was saying when I cut in, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Thank you. I'll have that. Anything else?" I said hastily.

"Yes. There's a delivery in my truck for you." He motioned to his companion to come over. "I just need you to sign these." He said, handing me a paper to sign.

I signed the paper. "Thanks." They raised their caps then went back to their truck. I closed the door.

I headed back into the kitchen with my package and letter. "What was that, Bella?" Edward spoke.

'Oh, please. Don't act as if you haven't heard." I said, opening the letter.

It was a letter from the hospital. They had sent me the results of every test I had taken. I read through the results then dropped the letter.

"Yeah, so what's with the letter?" Edward asked. I wasn't answering so the next time he spoke, it was in a worried tone. "Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I was just surprised with my bill." I lied, answering in a whisper.

"Why? What's wrong with your bill?" His voice relieved.

"I don't have enough money to pay for the rent." I lied again.

"If that's all, I'll send you some money." He said.

'Okay. Send it to Renee's address. I'll pick it up when it's there." I said, still in shock. "Which reminds me that I have to drop by Renee's house today. I'll call you when I'm free. " I said and hung up.

I looked again at what was printed on the letter and embraced my legs. I placed my head between my knees and rocked myself as I cried. I let the tears flow freely as my life and heart was crushed by what was in the letter.

**A/N: Cliffy!!! Hope you're used to disappointment because I will reveal that after a handful chapters. Updates will be long now because I'm having problems with my love life. The usual drama. And school's is going to start soon so please bear with me.**


	3. Truth Revealed

BPOV

I was on a plane back to Seattle where the Cullens were waiting for me. I was exhausted with the turn the events had taken. My test results, the time I had left, the plans I had been smoothing, it was tiring.

The plane had descended and I got out, still waiting for my luggage before I go meet my welcoming party.

I sighed then composed myself. When I reached the gates, I was first met with Alice's perky attitude. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Considering that I lied for you," she whispered so that only I could hear.

I was met with Edward's eager embrace and I felt him relax as I embraced him back. We silently headed to their car. Carlisle and Esme went to ride with Emmett and Rosalie while I rode with Alice, Jasper and Edward in his silver Volvo.

They dropped me off at my house and drove off. I dragged my luggage as Charlie appeared at the door to meet me. "Hey, kiddo. How was Jacksonville?" He asked, helping me carry my things up to my room.

"It was… fine." I answered. "it was too hot I barely got any sleep"

He nodded to himself. "Well, I'll leave you to unpack." He said then closed the door behind him.

I instantly went to my window and closed it so that Edward won't sneak up on me. I unpacked my things then got dressed in my holey t-shirt and gray sweatpants. I settled on my bed, my back turned to the window.

I had been in this position for quite some time when I heard nails scraping my window. The one you hear in horror movies. I turned to see that it was Alice. I ran to the window and opened it.

"Alice, what are you doing here? Is Edward with you?" I asked in a whisper, fearing that he was just down below.

"I'm here for my answers," she said, getting through the window. "Edward doesn't know because he's been here a while ago and is sulking in his meadow since."

"What answers?" I asked, struggling to act puzzled but failed miserably. "Okay. You got me. What do you want to know?" I sat on my bed, brought my knees closer to my body and placed my chin on my knees.

"I just want to know the truth, Bella." Alice said, sitting beside me. "You stole from our house to pay for your check-up." She stated.

"That's not a question."

"The results arrived when you called Edward and its bad."

"That's not a question either."

"Now tell me, what made you have that check-up?" Alice asked now, her face and tone serious.

"I was having hallucinations, Alice, of James. It was creeping me out and I didn't want Edward to know." My eyes were brimming with tears. "And I can't have him see me die, not like this."

"So I was right, you are leaving." Alice said, embracing me. I cried on her shoulder for long time. When I stopped, she spoke again. "Well, you're not going to go through this alone. I'm coming with you." She said determinedly.

"Thanks Alice. But, what about Jasper? I asked looking into her eyes.

She avoided my gaze. "Actually, Bella… I sort of told Jasper. He's outside."

"I sort of expected that. But what if he slipped it to Edward?" I asked with horror.

"I didn't." Jasper said, coming through the window. "So… What do we do now?" He was sending a wave of calm in the room.

"I want to go far away from here or maybe somewhere near but where Edward can't find me. But I don't think the money I took will last long enough."

"How much of it is left?" Alice asked.

"Three hundred thousand dollars," I replied instantly.

"We'll invest on stocks then you can join in on our account." Alice said kindly.

"Don't you have any plans on undergoing surgery? Maybe you can still be cured." Jasper said hopefully.

"What I have is near terminal stage. And if I undergo surgery, it will only increase my time to a few short months. If I do have a surgery, I wouldn't be able to stop myself hoping." I said in a hopeless tone.

"What do you have? And what did the doctors say about it?" Alice asked.

**(I was gonna stop but I thought it was too mean. This isn't my original plan but I thought you might hate me if I delayed it too long.)**

"I… I have metastatic melanoma."

"What stage?" Alice asked stiffly.

"Stage three going four." My eyes were becoming tearful again.

"So that's the reason you're having those hallucinations of yours?"

"Yes. And it's getting worse. I see more of the things I'm afraid of." I said.

"Don't worry Bella. Whatever happens, we'll both help you through it in any way we can." Jasper reassured me. "By the way, how long do you plan to stay here?"

"Just a week," I answered. "I want to take pictures first before I go."

"Okay. A week it is then." Alice said, standing up.

"Alice… Do you have a camera?" I asked shyly.

"Yes. But you wouldn't have to use mine. You'll get yours this week."

"Are you going to buy me one?" I asked.

"No, but Renee will give one to you as a present. Actually it's a gift from the three of them."

"Is it nearly my birthday already?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. Just two days from now." Alice said. "We have to go now. Edward's planning on dropping by again. It's up to you if you'll let him in or not. Bye Bella." Alice said before jumping out of my window.

"Take care of yourself." Jasper reminded me.

"I will." I said after he jumped after Alice. I went and closed my window again, not wanting to face Edward too soon. I returned to my former position I was in before Alice came and slept.

**A/N: Sorry if updates are long. School life and just about everything is happening to me now. So I hope you liked knowing what Bella has. Updates will be longer so forgive for this.**


	4. Shopping

BPOV

When night came, I opened my window then headed downstairs to cook something for me and Charlie.

It was silent during the meal. I lacked the energy to initiate a conversation, more so even small talk, finding myself preoccupied with what Dr. Morgan told me on my second visit to the hospital. I left the dishes to Charlie and went back to my room.

I was still preoccupied with it that I took some clothes randomly and went to the bathroom to take a bath. I was in there for only a short time and I brushed my teeth before heading back to my room.

I had already lain down on the bed before I noticed that Edward was already with me. "Hey."

"Hey," he returned. I didn't speak, still deep in my thoughts. He sighed, frustrated. "Could you please tell me what you are thinking about?"

"I was thinking whether to let Alice take me out shopping." I answered, lying.

"Is that all?" He said, finding it funny that I would be thinking a lot about it.

"Yeah. Well, what do you think? Should I go?" I asked, relaxing in his chest.

"I think you should. You are in great need of a serious make over." He teased.

"Okay, then I'll go." I decided. "Will you take me to Alice?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But it's in the middle of the night." He protested.

"I slept earlier. I don't feel like sleeping soon." I said.

"Okay." He pulled me out of bed and gently placed me on his back. He jumped from my window and ran to his house.

He headed straight inside. I got off his back and ran to Alice. "Alice!" I said, feigning excitement. "You won't believe the news I have for you." I gushed.

"What? This is about the shopping, right?" She asked.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Yes you're coming or yes it's about the shopping?" She asked again, catching on what I was planning.

"Both." I said, jumping up and down in my spot." I wanted to ask what time we're going to leave."

"First thing in the morning." She said, jumping with me too. We squealed and jumped on the spot for a while.

We continued like that until a yawn escaped from my lips. Edward took me from Alice and carried me in his arms back to my house. Somewhere along the way, I fell asleep.

EPOV

When we reached the house, Bella immediately got off my back and ran to Alice. She seemed excited at shopping, a first in her history.

Emmett stood beside me. "Is it the end of the world?"

"I don't know." I said, puzzled as he was with what was happening. "Maybe we're dead already."

"Since when did Bella start agreeing with Alice about shopping?" Emmett asked again. "Did you bump her head on the way?"

"No. I'm very sure I didn't." I answered sarcastically. "It's just weird."

Emmett thumped me in my back. "Well, good luck with that, bro." He left me then went back to Rose.

A while later, I saw Bella yawn so I took her from Alice. I carried her in my arms and along the way, she fell asleep.

Next morning…

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms. "Good morning." I said, stretching.

"Good morning." He greeted back. "Do you have any plans today?"

I hit him in the arm. "Don't pretend like I won't be going with Alice to go shopping. And I'm sure it would take the whole day." I got up from the bed.

He laughed. "I'm leaving. Alice wouldn't want me to stop you from reaching her wildest dream."

Edward's phone started to vibrate. "Uh-oh. The pixie heard the Eddie. " I laughed then got out of the room. I got dresses then went back to my room. Edward was still talking to Alice. "Get your butt over here, annoying pixie."

Edward turned off the phone. "I'm going home. Charlie's coming up." He placed a lock of my hair behind my ear before he really left.

Just on cue, Charlie's head popped in. "Bella, Alice is downstairs. She said you had a shopping trip scheduled for today."

"Yeah." I said to Charlie, following him downstairs. I took a granola bar. "Bye, Dad. See you tonight."

"Sure kiddo." Charlie managed to say before I closed the door on him.

Alice met me in her car. "Hey, Bella. Are you ready for a shopping spree?"

"Hell, I am." I answered back.

I got inside her car and she soon followed. Once inside, Alice's face became serious. "Bella, what is this for? Why did you suddenly decide to "shop"?"

"Well… I figured that since we're less than a week, we should work on my disguise, if not yours." I said uneasily.

"What king of disguise have you figured out for yourself?" Alice asked, her eyes on me as she drove.

"Blue contacts and a very different set of wardrobe than I have?" I suggested. "You could add make-up and wigs if you like."

"I guess that will work." Alice commented." But we'd have two sets of wardrobe. One, I'll hide for your splendid get-away and the other to show the others."

"Sure, sure." I mumbled. "What will you say to the others when you and Jasper leave?"

"Actually, Bella, we won't be leaving with you. We'll just drop by your place every once in a while." Alice said, suddenly concentrating on the road.

"What? Why?" I asked/shouted.

"We could help you in our own way." Alice said slowly. "We can ask Carlisle from time to time about ways to treat you. Let's stop talking about this." We had already arrived at the Seattle mall.

Before I got down, Alice turned to me. "After we shop, we have to drop by a friend. He'll make you your necessary documents." I nodded.

We got to shopping.

Later that noon…

We had been to every store the mall had to offer and now the back was loaded with all kinds of clothes Alice could get her hands on.

We were now in front of a very expensive-looking building. She led me to the elevator and pressed for the highest floor there was in there. When we got off the elevator, women, all in their twenties were seating behind desks. It was then I perceived them as the secretaries.

One of the ladies there approached us. "May I know your name, please?"

"Cullen. That's all you need to know." Alice said.

The secretary instantly led us to an office and bid us sit down. "Sir, a Cullen is here to see you." She said before closing the door.

The man in the room looked at us. "Miss Cullen, Miss Cullen." He greeted. He thought I was a Cullen. That gave me a feeling of wanting to be really Edward's partner in his existence.

"Hello, J," Alice returned. "Are you done with the documents?"

"Yes, Miss Cullen." He answered then hesitated. "It's only the matter of the name and the picture."

"The pictures I can handle. The name, if I give it to you now, would you be able to give it now?" Alice asked. Alice already had taken pictures of me in my blue contacts.

"Yes. The name?"

"Bella Cooper." I blurted out.

He left the office for a while. When he came back, he had a handful of documents. "Here you are." He handed it to Alice.

Alice gave him a thick envelope in return. "Thank you, J."

"Likewise, Miss Cullen." He said.

We got out of the building and she drove me back to my house. She helped bring in my show clothes into my room. I slumped on the bed and didn't even get dressed. I just managed to remove my sneakers, though.

**A/N: Okay… So I'm trying to update as soon as I can. Here's another chappy for you.**

**If any of you read Bella's Key, please vote on my poll. Otherwise, I won't be able to update.**


	5. Birthday Party and Wish

BPOV

I opened my eyes. "Morning, birthday girl." Edward greeted me. "Happy eighteenth birthday."

A smile touched my lips. "What? Is it my birthday already?" I breathed. "Give me ten more minutes." I said, snuggling into his chest.

He chuckled. "Charlie's waiting to greet you downstairs."

I groaned and got up from the bed. "Fine. At least I get to go to your place after I'm done dealing with Charlie."

I quickly took a checkered skirt and a plain white blouse then ran for the bathroom. I wasn't fast enough to not hear Edward chuckle before I closed the door. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I got dressed then went back to my room.

Edward's jaw dropped as he took in what I was wearing. He knew I wasn't one for mini-skirts. I took a belt and pumps that completed the outfit.

I went to him and closed his opened mouth with my fingers. "Okay. Time for the vampire to leave the human to entertain her overtly energetic sister." I said, pulling him from the bed to no avail.

He only chuckled then stood up from my bed. He gave me a kiss on my forehead before jumping off the window. I went downstairs to Charlie and greeted him with a hug.

"Happy birthday Bella."

"Thanks Dad," I said, squirming out of his embrace and he instantly let me go.

"Your mom just sent you your gift. Well, actually, it's a gift from the three of us." Charlie said, handing me a wrapped package while looking away.

I already knew what it was but I was pleased anyway. "This is so great." I commented, opening the package. I'm getting weird, looks like I got over my aversion to gifts.

"Glad you like it." Charlie said.

"Hey, Dad. Do you mind if I go over to the Cullen's today?" I asked although I already knew his answer.

"Sure, no problem. That is if Doctor and Mrs. Cullen don't mind." He had barely managed to say the last word when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket. It had been one of the many things that Alice thought I had to have. I had already returned the phone Edward gave me as long as I was sure he wouldn't suspect.

I answered it, knowing there were only two possible vampires that could call me at this phone. "Hello?"

"Bella, you can't come!" Alice shouted over the phone that I had to hold the phone a few meters from my ear.

"Alice?" I raised my eyebrow as if I had been talking to her face-to-face. "What do you mean that I can't come?" Charlie had already left me to head off to the living room.

"You're going to spoil the surprise if you come now. Just go and find friends to invite over."

I got tired of it so I just turned it off. I walked over to the living room to where Charlie was watching baseball. "Change of plans. I'm going out to invite some friends of mine before I head out to the Cullens."

Charlie only nodded and I got out of the house, quickly driving over to the first place that popped in my mind. I drove over to the first place that popped in my mind, Angela's house.

I pulled over and walked to the door. I knocked and was instantly met by Angela.

"Oh. Hi, Bella." She greeted. "Come in."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I only dropped to invite you over to a party by the Cullen's house."

"Oh, right. It's your birthday. Just wait there, I'll get dressed."

I spoke just in time before she readily ran to her room. "No need, Angela. I have to go for a while. Why don't you meet in front of the Newton's store? And bring along Mike, Jessica, Laurent, Ben and Tyler. Make sure they have another car waiting. I want to drive over there with the boys separated from the girls." I had said this seriously that Angela burst out laughing.

She managed t say, "Yes ma'am."

"Thanks, Angela." I said then turned around, walking back to my truck.

I got inside and I opened my phone just in time for Alice's call to come through. I answered it. "Yes, Alice?"

"How did you know it was me?" She asked but moved on to the next question she had in mind. "I was just going to tell you to get your butt over here." She had said before she hung up on me.

I just sighed and drove to their house. When I reached the place, the view inside the house was blocked by the metal shutters. I didn't get a time to digest t before Alice got to me, Edward and Jasper just a few meters from her.

"Why did you call me, Alice?"

"Look behind you." She ordered me and I reluctantly followed her.

Behind me, where my truck had been, was a red Ferrari. "So you called just to show me you got yourselves a new car?" I said, clearly irritated.

"No. That car's not ours. It's yours."

"Alice… I don't know what to say…" Horror filled me. "You got me a… speedy car…" Seriously, does she really know me?

She nodded. "And you can't return it because you'll have no other car to use unless you're willing to use Charlie's cruiser." She hinted but she knew I would decline. I could only just imagine what driving in Charlie's cruiser would do to me.

Alice handed me the keys and I walked to the car. She didn't try to stop me since she must have seen the reason why I was leaving already. I drove over to my house to get ready for the party.

I got out of the car just in time to see Charlie leave the house. He gawked at the car I was driving. "Nice car." He commented.

"They forced me to have it as a birthday gift."

Charlie laughed. "Well… Good luck with that. You take care of her, okay?" He said before he got in the cruiser. He seemed to have gotten a response since he got in and drove away.

I wondered who he could have been talking to. "Hmm… Is everything really this weird?" I asked myself.

Cold arms snaked their way in my waist and I turned around to see Edward. "Well, I'll count you in that weird too." He said. He kissed me lightly on the lips then went away, leaving me there. My truck was already there. Clearly, he had driven it here.

I just shrugged and went inside to get dressed.

It took me long to wear the outfit Alice had forced that I wear on my birthday. It was a skin-tight jeans and a blue spaghetti-strapped blouse that hugged my body at all the right places. By the time I was done, I was starting to worry if my friends were already impatient.

I was driving there, careful that I do not step on the gas pedal too hard. My phone started to vibrate again and I pulled over the side of the road.

"Hi Bella. Check the extra buttons you have in your car." Alice said, getting straight to the point. "I'm going to teach you how to use them tomorrow so be sure to have a time allotted for that." She said then hung up again.

I stopped the car in front of the Newton's store to see everybody already there. They gawked when they saw the car pull over and gawked even more when I got out of the car. "Hi. Everybody set?" they all nodded. "Girls, come with me. The boys will drive behind."

They all got in their respective cars and I led the way to the Cullens. The drive was silent, not one of the girls with me bothered to talk.

I stopped just outside the house and got out. Mike instantly got out of the car and went over to us along with the other two. "Nice ride," he commented.

"Thanks. I just got it today." I said shyly.

"You got yourself a car for your birthday?" Lauren asked.

"No. Alice got me one for my birthday." I corrected. I looked over at Ben and Angela, they were ready to crack up as they kept their faces straight.

Too late when I decided to ask them. I was blindfolded from behind. "Alice?" I asked.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, leading me inside, I hope.

"You're the only one who's been springing up surprises in front of me today." I said matter-of-factly. I heard the others move ahead of us.

Alice removed my blindfold just as shouts erupted from ever y side of the room. "Surprise!!!"

Everybody was there: the whole student population of Forks High School, Renee, Philip, Charlie and the Cullens.

I was in a state of shock. They all greeted me and I put on a smile. They gave me gifts.

Renee, the camera that I clearly forgot back at Charlie's house. Jasper, a whole set of diamond accessories. Rosalie, the most pleasant perfume. Emmett got me bras which I instantly hid and made me blush since everybody was looking. The others either gave me books or t-shirts or accessories.

After that, it was just partying. When night came, the house turned into a bar.

The party ended at exactly midnight. By that time, Charlie had already left with Renee and Philip, trusting Carlisle and Esme to control us.

I drove slowly back home. When I reached my room, I rid myself of the clothes and instantly replaced it with comfortable ones. I went to the bathroom and removed the make-up successfully from my face.

When I got back to my room, Edward was already there. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

He smiled. "Just before you started getting naked." I blushed, unwanted thoughts slowly creeping their way into my mind. "No worries, though. I got out quietly before you finished." He turned serious. "Where are your presents?"

"In my car."

"Do I ever get to give you presents?"

I hesitated, knowing what gift I really wanted from him. "Would you really give it to me if I asked?"

"It depends." He answered carefully, his eyes guarded. "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll give it to me."

"I have to know what it is."

"just tell me you agree with whatever wish or gift I want."

"Is this really necessary?" I nodded. "Okay. I agree to fulfil whatever wish you have and to give you whatever gift you want."

I was twisting and untwisting my fingers in nervousness. "Don't take this literally, okay?" I was already blushing beet red. "Because I know you don't sleep." I said, looking at him in the eye to show I was serious even if I was blushing. "As my birthday wish… I want to sleep with you."

**A/N: Live your life people. This is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**Life happened. My best friend is dying and my bf just died so grief is piling up.**

**And then I have school and stuff and choir and club activities…**

**So all in all, I've been very busy.**

**And since nobody would like to participate in the poll anymore, I closed it. So if you don't like what will be the next setting for Bella's Key… It's your fault for not voting.**

**Well, anyways… I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Question, Wish Fulfilled

BPOV

"_As my birthday wish… I want to sleep with you."_

Edward instantly froze as the words came out of my mouth, his eyes suddenly had that far-off look in it. I grew more uneasy as the tensed silence hung between us.

He had pinched his eyes closed then opened them then shut them again. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose then opened his eyes. "Are you sure Bella?"

I thought of this as rejection and hung my head, refusing to look in his eyes. "I am sure, Edward. I understand that this is too sudden for you to make a rational response right now and not regret it later." I was glaring at the floor now, as if accusing it to the way things turned out. "It doesn't have to be now but I can't wait long." I looked up at him with a forced smile. "After all, I _am _just a human, right?"

Edward didn't answer, staring at me, his eyes guarded.

I looked down again as tears threatened to spill. "It doesn't have to be now." I repeated again in a whisper. "I'll give you the whole time left of the evening to think of it." I was definitely not going to look at him.

"Just evening? Can't you give me more time?" Edward spoke meekly.

"More. Time." I repeated, stressing each word heavily. "More time for what? For you to think of a way to get out of this deal? I don't think so, Edward." I sighed. I didn't want to lose my temper now. I turned away from him, looking out my window. "Send Alice if you decide to do it and Jasper if not."

"Bella…" Edward began to say.

"Just go!" I shouted at him.

I didn't hear him move as he got off my bed and went past me to the window where he took off to the forest.

I didn't mean to be angry at him like that. It was just because… James was there. He smiled beatifically at me but never approached as he used to do during my previous hallucinations. My heart picked up and I had to push Edward away from the danger even if it was all made up by my brain. Then, just like that, as soon as he come, he was gone again.

I took a few deep, calming breaths. It seemed to work and my heart started to slow down its frantic beating. Only when I was sure I had calmed did I go to my closet. I had taken a few clothes to wear for the night and was heading for the door when my knees turned jelly, my head bursting with pain and my sight blurred in a dizzy state.

I had my hands on the doorknob but even my hold on that eased up and I fell on the ground, succumbing to the blackness that overwhelmed me.

EPOV

I was running the whole way back home, thinking only of what Bella had asked of me and the pro's and con's of the idea. I had seen in her eyes that she took my hesitation as rejection. I so badly wanted to correct her but I knew she wouldn't believe me for the reasons I was going to give her.

She had never lashed out at me and that surprised me even more. How much had changed since her stay in Jacksonville? I didn't know anymore, couldn't fathom how much had changed and or how much had remained unchanged.

I reached home and Alice was there, waiting for me. The others had apparently gone hunting. She wasn't her usual bubbly self and her eyes held sadness in them than the usual excited, cheerful ones.

"Hey," Alice greeted.

"Hey," I returned.

"So I saw what Bella asked of you." She commented awkwardly. I only nodded. "Have you decided yet?"

"No, Alice. " I said in an exasperated tone. "You, of all people would have known that, knowing as I do that you can see the future."

Alice opened her mouth to throw back a witty retort but closed it again, something holding her back from doing so. Her voice was soft when she spoke again. "You're very indecisive of your decisions, Edward. Just let me ask you one thing. One thing and that's all."

I nodded for her to continue. "Have you ever considered that Bella only wants to get what she can while she's still young? That she might be asking you of this because she knew that if she became older, it would be harder, inappropriate to do these things?"

Alice's words seemed to have a ring of truth in it but there was also something in what she said that gave off too many hints. "You know something about this, didn't you, Alice?"

Alice nodded. "Tell me."

"I can't. I promised I won't tell on her." Alice said in a low tone.

"She doesn't need to know. I won't say a word about it to her." I urged her.

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry, Edward. I totally agree with her on this part. It is for her to tell you about it. You'll know about it when she tells, if she tells you about it." Alice smiled wistfully at me and I went away, running to my room as I went to think things over.

I let my fears and my desires take front stage in my mind now. On the sides of my fears, I was afraid I would lose control in the middle of it and maybe sink my teeth in her neck or break her if I hold her too tightly.

But my desire to just agree with Bella's wish said that given necessary precautions, I could do it. I just had to be mindful of what I do. After all, the lady wants it, it argued.

I just lied down on my couch, staring at the window in my room as I tried to reach a decision before day comes.

The others had returned home from their hunting trip and luckily, they steered clear of my room. Or maybe Alice told them not to disturb me, I didn't know which and I didn't care.

When Carlisle was already leaving for the hospital, I had finally come to a decision, relaxing my stiff composure. "Alice," I murmured softly. I knew she would hear me.

"Is Bella awake?" I asked, repositioning myself to look at her. She didn't answer. "Could you please go to her?"

Alice smiled at me mildly and went out of my room but not before pausing in my door. "Thank you, Edward." She whispered then she was gone to Bella's house.

APOV

I jumped to Bella's room, expecting to see her awake since I couldn't see her future. **(I don't know why so don't ask me. I'm sleepy okay? Ask me later on your reviews.)**. I gasped as I saw her lying on the floor.

I cradled her in my arms and lightly tapped her in the cheeks. "Bella," I called to her softly.

Her eyes began to flicker and then open, dazed and confused. "Alice? What are you doing here? Why am I on the floor?"

I stood up, taking her with me. "That's something you should know. I only just came and saw you lying there."

"Oh," was all she said as she finally remembered. "Just another attack. Nothing to worry about." She mumbled and then got some of her clothes and took it to the bathroom.

BPOV

I had woken up in Alice's arm, dazed and confused, only to remember later that the reason I was there because I had another attack. I made up an excuse and took some fresh clothes with me to the bathroom where I got myself presentable for company. I already knew who sent her and what she had meant.

Alice was sitting on my bed when I got in from the bathroom. "Bella," she started. "You know that what you're going to do will lessen your stay here in Forks." I nodded. "You will have to leave first thing in the morning." She added as if I didn't understand what she had said a while ago.

"I know, Alice." I said in a patient voice. "It's better than not knowing what could have been. I know I'll be hurt either way but at least I got a taste of what life I could have had. Edward won't change me and I'm already tired of fighting. This is for the best. Now stop. I don't want to think of it until it's here, okay?"

Alice nodded. She finally understood. "Can we go to Carlisle before we start with your driving lesson?"

Again, Alice nodded. "Just take the Ferrari when we go there."

I smiled at her and she jumped off my window. I headed towards the kitchen. I was so lucky Charlie was so busy these days he doesn't even have time to notice how pale I've been. I grabbed a granola bar and took it with me to my Ferrari.

I ate as I drove and I had just finished with it when I pulled up on the Cullens' driveway. Alice had instantly jumped in my car and I roared off to the hospital.

When we reached the hospital, we just headed straight to his office where he was reading the charts of his patients. He straightened out and looked at us.

"Hell Bella, Alice." He greeted. "What bring you here?"

"Uhmmm… Well actually, Carlisle, I'm not exactly good at explaining medical terms so I brought Bella to you." Alice lied, grinning sheepishly.

"Why? Can't Edward explain it to you?" Carlisle asked, his brow furrowed as he thought of it.

"It's not that. He just went out hunting." Alice explained.

"Well, shoot. What do you want to know?" Carlisle said as he motioned for us to sit.

Alice let me talk then. "Carlisle, what do you know about metastatic melanoma?" I asked struggling to keep my voice not sound too interested.

Carlisle slowly stood up, walked over to me and explained to me what I asked. **(For those you guys who don't know what metastatic melanoma is, it's a brain tumor that makes you see hallucination and a type of cancer that spread quickly throughout the body. Treatment are available but there is no real cure.)** He subtly smelled me by the head and returned to his seat.

"I also believe that yours have advanced to the terminal stage." Carlisle was saying.

"That can't be true. I'm only at the third stage." I blurted out.

Carlisle smiled kindly at me. "Bella, I have a heightened sense of smell. I could tell."

I slumped in my seat. "There's really no hope, is there?" I asked meekly. Silence followed. "How long do I have?" I broke the silence.

"I'd say about a month if you take every necessary precautionary measure needed." He said. "I'm sorry, Bella." He added, his eyes and voice sincere.

"It's alright Carlisle." I said, waving it off. Alice and I were about to leave when I turned around. "Carlisle, can I ask you for a couple of favors?" I asked and he nodded, hesitating. "Can you please keep this from Edward?"

He visibly relaxed, thinking that was all I was going to ask of him. "Your secret is safe with me, Bella."

"And another," I added and he tensed again. "When the time comes and I leave, could you please do what I ask of you?" I asked, smiling mysteriously.

Carlisle could only nod and we went our own ways.

Alice had spent the whole afternoon teaching me about the additional buttons in he car, how to drive it in their manic manner and how I could prevent myself from getting lost.

I arrived home and slumped in my bed and dozed off.

I woke up to cold fingers gently caressing my cheeks. I slowly opened my eyes. "Good evening, Sleeping Beauty."

I smiled as I saw the face of an angel greet me when I opened my eyes. My room seemed to look virtually smaller or was it just me?

Edward hovered above and he planted a kiss on my lips. Oh my God!!! This was it!!!

**(Okay, folks!!! If you want to protect the innocence of your minds, STOP READING NOW while you have the chance. LEMONS just ahead of you. And note to those of you curious people: I did NOT have any personal experience in these things. I just read a lot so I could write this part well. And those of you who would want to read about lemons: READ ON!!!)**

The kiss got a little passionate and I parted my lips to give him entrance. His tongue roamed the insides of my mouth as my tongue roamed his. We parted when I began to feel dizzy due to lack of oxygen in my lungs but then began right again.

My fingers made their way to Edward's shirt and I started unbuttoning it when he let out an impatient growl and proceed to strip himself naked in front of me. I stared at him as he did so and he began to undress me too. I let him and soon, I was naked too.

We both stared at the other, taking in what we saw, drinking from it the pleasure that filled our eyes. Desire soon took over curiosity and we were all over each other again. His hand roamed my body as mine did.

I moaned as his lips moved downward to that sensitive spot on my neck he knew so well down to my collarbone and then to my breasts. His mouth claimed one of my nipples as his one of his hands cupped the other. His tongue flicked on the nipple and I arched to his body, feeling the tension build in me fast.

His mouth now claimed my other nipple as it was feeling left out. The deep feeling of pleasure was waving through my body in strong pulses, making me ecstatic and nearly driving me over the edge.

His hands made its way down to my clit, rubbing it and pinching it expertly as if he knew just how to tease me even if this was our first time. His lips soon trailed down after his hands, leaving a wet trail of kisses from my chest to my abdomen.

His fingers teased me as they continued to stroke me so near to my entrance. Edward's lips left my abdomen and I gasped as he flicked his tongue over my entrance. It drove me over the edge, I could feel myself climaxing, my muscles tightening when suddenly his lips left my entrance and I missed the feeling already. It was soon replaced by Edward pushing into me and I screamed out his name as I held onto him.

This seemed to drive him over the edge too as he tightened his grip on me, not enough to crush me and pushed harder, faster, pounding erratically until my hips found his rhythm and met his every thrust. He also screamed my name, mixing well with my own screams and I slumped on the bed, visibly tired.

Edward wrapped me in my blanket and embraced me to his body. I snuggled closer, happy and contented.

He gently stroked my hair, lulling me to an exhausted sleep. I was happy, contented. A wish fulfilled and tomorrow a broken heart. I knew that with this etched into my memory, it will be hard to live through life when I leave.

I shook those thoughts away. Everything is bittersweet; never too sweet, never too bitter. I'd just have to accept that. At least I get to have a piece of heaven before I turn myself in for hell.

Just lying here in Edward's arms, feeling safe and protected and loved. That was all I could ask for and all I was not getting.

Life just sucks.

**A/N: Hello guys!!! Like it? Hate it? Think it sucks? Please R&R. I've been spending a lot of time reading on how to write the lemons part but here you are.**

**Hoped you like it!!!**

**MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!!!!**


	7. Notes

BPOV

I opened my eyes to Edward getting is shirt on. "Morning, angel," he greeted me with a smile.

"Morning," I greeted him, my voice still thick with sleep.

"How was your night?" He asked, humoring me apparently.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure…" I pretended to stall and think it over. "Hmm… I'd say it's one of the greatest ones I've ever had." I replied, grinning. "How about yours?"

"It made my top ten of best nights." He answered. His expression changed drastically. "Do you regret doing it?" He asked, his voice serious.

"I'm not regretting anything, Edward." I said, touching him in the cheek with my hands. He leaned on my hand, closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish you could see that not everything you do will harm anybody."

He opened his eyes again and smiled. "I'll leave you to get dressed, okay?" He said and was gone, leaving my hands empty.

"Sure. Thanks for being a gentleman." I said to the air.

I slowly stood up from the bed and got dressed. Alice was suddenly on my bed. "I got you a set of clothes. It's time." She said, handing me a bag. "I got your things in the car." I only nodded. She suddenly rushed up to me and locked me in a tight embrace. "Don't forget to press that neutral button when you're out of town."

"Thanks, Alice." I said as I embraced her back and then she pulled out of my embrace.

"Take care, Bella." She said before leaving me alone in my room. I sighed. She knew I needed to do some things before I leave the town.

I took out some stationery and my pen and sat on my computer desk. I decided to write a letter for Charlie, Carlisle and… Edward.

**Note to Charlie**

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry I can't give you a proper send-off or an alternative to this. I can't tell you why I'm leaving but please know that this isn't easy for me as you might think later on._

_I know I can't dissuade you from trying to know the truth but I can't write it on this letter. If you swear to Carlisle not to tell Edward, he'll tell you._

_Love you always,_

_Bells_

**Note to Carlisle**

_Carlisle,_

_I know you don't think of it this way but I really do want to thank you for changing Edward. I would not have met the only one I could love this way or this much. Thank you for being a great father to him, for guiding him and for accepting him even under the direst of circumstances._

_If Charlie ever comes to you, please make him swear to secrecy before telling him anything. Whether he takes it hardly or not, please change him into one of you. I know it seems irrational but I don't want to lose anybody again, even if they lose me._

_Please remember to protect him from Victoria. I know she's gone but she's not dead. Protect him. Take care of Edward for me._

_Thanks for everything,_

_Bella_

**Note to Edward**

_Edward,_

_Thanks for last night. Thanks for giving me my wish. It helped me decide on a lot of things. I now know what I really want. I can't tell you what I decided but please know that it was still hard to decide between you and what I want. I love you and always will._

_I'm sorry if I made you hope for better things but there's a future there, waiting for you and I'm not in it. Please don't push the others for information. Thanks for the time and memories you gave me._

_Goodbye,_

_Bella_

Of all the letters I wrote, it was Edward's letter I found to be the most difficult to write. It was hard not to just pour my heart out and say goodbye. I wanted, no, had to make him think that I left because he was not the most important thing to me now. It was hard to write the letter, hinting that I love him and yet trying to push him away.

I folded the letters and held it in my hands with my bag as I went to my car. Alice disentangled herself from the forest and went over to me.

She silently gave me the keys to my car and to my new house. In return, I gave her the letters I wrote, trusting her to know who to give them to. I was crying by then.

She hugged me fiercely. "Take care, Bella, always." I hugged her back then let her go again.

Jasper got out of the forest the same way Alice did and went over to us. Jasper went in front of me and surprised me with a hug. "We'll always be here for you, Bella." He said as he released me.

"I know. Thanks, Alice, Jasper." I said just as Carlisle approached us from the line of trees. I said to all three of them, "Take care of Edward for me."

I got in my car and drove away in my slow manner. I would increase the speed only when I've pressed the neutral button. They were waving goodbye to me. I returned their waves until they were out of my line of sight.

_Goodbye Edward._

**A/N: So guys… This is it for the updates for this month. Looks like the one month updating method doesn't work so I'll just update whenever I have a chapter to update like before. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**It's short but I hope you liked it.**

**Please R&R**

**Additional… I know it took me long but I did have a lot to do and still have more. I'm updating these few so as to let you know I'm not planning on dropping the story or not updating, as I promised, for this month.**


	8. Excuses

**A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated Hiding with Death. I know I promised I would update on Christmas but I wasn't able to. Our choir teacher had us practicing for the competition. ANd I also forgot because I got so distracted**

**Are there any Filipinos there? Maybe you might know the prestigious choir contest, Voices and Harmony. Well, it's prestigious in the Philippines and we sure came in as third place.**

**We also had our Junior-Seniors Prom just about last Saturday. Now this week, on Friday, we are going to have our Romeo and Juliet play and I am the props master and I would have to focus on that. Also, on Saturday, the choir is requested to sing in the opening remarks for the entrance exam of incoming freshmen. **

**After that, rest assured that I will be able to update my stories. Yes, even Lost Memories, Bella's Key and Land Beneath.**

**I'm sorry for not updating. Thank you for those readers who continue to support my stories.**

**Thank you so much and sorry.**

**-SV**


End file.
